


pride and prejudice

by rewindmp3



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, but i had to stop thinking about it so here it is, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewindmp3/pseuds/rewindmp3
Summary: who says lions and serpents can't get along?





	

Theoretically, they despise each other.

 

Gryffindors are supposed to think that Slytherins are evil, selfish, scum of the earth, who aren't afraid to use anybody and everybody to get what they want. They're supposed to think that Slytherins' thoughts pertain to nothing except condescension, narcissism, and manipulation. Slytherins are supposed to think that Gryffindors have no brains, that they dive headfirst into everything just to get bragging rights and to prove themselves to… literally who knows, which just adds to the overall "dumb brawn" effect. To Slytherins, Gryffindors will never be as calculating as they are and Gryffindors' "holier than thou" attitude is another reason why the two houses can never get along.

 

So, by this theory, the emerald green and silver of Mark's Slytherin scarf is never supposed to touch the ruby red and gold of Jaebum's Gryffindor tie, but Jaebum can't help that the scarf is warm, smells like his boyfriend, and makes him feel giddy with happiness every time he burrows his nose into it to ward off the winter cold.

 

Honestly, Jaebum thinks every time someone in his house gives him shit or Mark's housemates talk about their incompatibility because they think Jaebum doesn't know, the whole idea of lions and serpents not being able to get along is quite outdated. For example, Mark meshes better with Jaebum's friends than some of his own housemates do. Once his friends had gotten past the whole "Slytherin = spawn of Satan" mentality, they immediately warmed up to Mark's hyperness, love of pranks, and loyalty to close friends.

 

But stereotypes are stereotypes for a reason and they're hard to erase, especially when prejudices become the norm.

 

Take, for instance, the first time Jaebum had ever really interacted with Mark.

 

It was the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match for the Quidditch Cup their third year. Jaebum was already nervous enough about proving his worth on the team, what with him being the youngest Chaser in the biggest match of the year, but add to that the fact that they were playing their house's biggest rival? Jaebum could barely breathe properly as he kicked off the ground and assumed his starting position.

 

He didn't look up at the Slytherin team while they were waiting to hear the shrill start whistle, too busy trying to calm his insides to match what he knew was a collected exterior. At the sound of the whistle, he immediately sped off towards his spot in the formation they had practiced, ready to receive the Quaffle, and let himself be immersed in the game.

 

In the back of his mind, Jaebum knew he should be keeping an eye out for the players who held the other positions. He should be keeping track of the Beaters to make sure he and his teammates wouldn't get hit by any surprise Bludgers and the Seekers in case the Gryffindor Seeker needed help warding off the Slytherin Seeker. But all that was on Jaebum's mind the last few seconds he remembers of the game was diving, with his arm outstretched, to intercept the Quaffle, which was currently in Slytherin's possession. So while he _should've_ been paying closer attention to all the other players in the pitch, he _wasn't_. Which means Jaebum also didn't notice the Bludger headed straight towards his outstretched arm until he felt his bone shattering and his entire body being forced from his broom into freefall.

 

He landed with a hard _thwack!_ against the ground, vaguely registering the shooting pain from his broken limb and his teammates hastily jumping off their brooms to run towards him. He remembers the sneers of some of the Slytherins who had climbed off their brooms as well, mocking Jaebum in his misery. Amidst the green, however, there was one face scrunched up in concern. Jaebum almost mistook him for a Gryffindor. A few seconds later, Jaebum remembers hearing the whistle going off to signal the end of the game. _Someone must've caught the Snitch_ , he remembers thinking, _I hope it was Gryffindor_ , before blacking out.

 

Jaebum woke up a few hours later with his bone on the mend and headache gone, lying in one of the beds of the hospital wing. He was taking in all of the cards and sweets laid out at the end of his bed and on the bedside table, from his friends and teammates wishing him a speedy recovery, when suddenly,

 

"Oh, you're awake."

 

Jaebum's head whipped around to the other side of his bed, where a boy in Slytherin robes sat perched on a stool. Jaebum recognized him on sight: Mark Tuan, fellow third year, Slytherin Seeker.

 

Immediately, Jaebum bristled, "What are you doing here?" His tone was icy. Slytherins were bad news; that's what had been drilled into Jaebum's head since the minute he stepped foot into Hogwarts. What's worse is that Gryffindor had lost the Quidditch Cup to Slytherin, which means it was Mark who caught the Snitch and led Slytherin to victory.

 

"I can't check up on a fellow third year who got injured because of a Bludger meant for me?"

 

Jaebum's eyes narrowed, "You can, but you're a Slytherin. So, what is it then, are you here to gloat? To make fun of me for not noticing and letting that Bludger break my arm and knock me off my broom?"

 

Mark's eyebrow quirked before his face was completely passive again.

 

"I wasn't here to do any of those things, actually, but since you're so hell-bent on reinforcing your idea of how Slytherins behave through me, I think I just might humor you," he replied, his lips curling into a smirk.

 

Jaebum always had a rather volatile temper, and he could feel the beginning flares of anger at Mark's response.

 

"Your presence enough is doing that," Jaebum sneered back.

 

Mark heaved a giant sigh as he stood up from the stool with impressive grace for a 13-year-old, managing to make his movements look effortless, like he was made of liquid, "My, my, Im Jaebum. With your inter-House clique, I thought you'd be different, but you're just the same as the rest of your house. How disappointing."

 

With that, Mark turned on his heels and walked out of the hospital wing.

 

His words, though. They stayed.

 

What did Mark mean when he said that Jaebum was like the rest of his house? What reason would Mark have to be disappointed? How was he expecting Jaebum to be different? It didn't help that Jaebum began to see Mark everywhere: in the corridors, in the Great Hall, sitting in the shade of the trees near the Great Lake; everywhere Jaebum turned, Mark was there, and barely spared Jaebum a glance. It was like Jaebum didn't exist to Mark anymore.

 

Curiosity with a wounded ego is a dangerous mix for a 13-year-old, especially for Jaebum. He became _slightly_ obsessed with figuring Mark out after that, annoying his friends with his idle wonderings (out loud, mind you) so much that they held an intervention for Jaebum to get his head out of his ass and apologize to Mark (because, really, House rivalries and all, Mark hadn't actually done anything wrong that day, while Jaebum had been the one who was quick to judge) or _something_. At the insistence of his friends, Jaebum swallowed down his pride, waited for Mark outside his Potions class, cornered him, apologized, and was rewarded with a beaming smile.

 

They sent owls back and forth all summer. When fourth year came around, they actually hung out with each other regularly at Hogwarts, despite being in Gryffindor and Slytherin. Mark was integrated into Jaebum's inter-House clique and Jaebum had found a best friend.

 

Jaebum had found a best friend who had managed to win everyone he knew over with generosity, playfulness, willingness to listen and advise, emotional stability, and devotion, regardless of the House he was in. Jaebum had found a best friend he was supposed to hate because somehow Mark Tuan managed to break every negative preconception about Slytherins while still being 100% Slytherin. Jaebum had found a best friend who—Jaebum realized two years later, when they were 16-year-olds in their sixth year at Hogwarts—made his heart beat faster with every thoughtful gesture and tinkling burst of laughter.

 

And once again, Jaebum became _slightly_ obsessed, but this time, with freaking the fuck out about his feelings because he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Mark, but Jaebum was _so_ in love with him. And once again, Jaebum's friends (sans Mark), held an intervention for Jaebum to get his head out of his ass, but this time, to confess to Mark because even a blind person could see that Mark was equally as in love with Jaebum.

 

Long story short, they got together at the end of sixth year, breaking every stereotype of their Houses they knew. Their friends will say Mark and Jaebum are the most disgusting couple they know, but they can't even be mad about it because then they'll see Jaebum wrapping Mark into a hug when Mark is holding back tears or Mark, with Jaebum's face in between his hands and their foreheads pressed together, trying to calm Jaebum down, and their hearts will melt.

 

Theoretically, lions and serpents aren't supposed to get along, but if you saw Mark Tuan and Im Jaebum, you would never believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be part of "lexicon" but i just started rambling and it's too long to be a drabble in my mind so here it is as a oneshot
> 
> im so unsatisfied with this (everything about it, even the title and summary bc i wasn't supposed to have to think of new ones) and i hate it (so much so that i can't even proofread it) but i just needed to publish it so it wasn't sitting in the back of my mind sorry it sucks :'(


End file.
